This invention is a combination paint roller and shield.
Various paint roller and spatter shield combinations are known to the prior art.
The following patents are the prior art that I know of:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,622xe2x80x94Grum et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,529xe2x80x94Cooke;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,362xe2x80x94Kolb;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,459xe2x80x94Jarecke et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,511xe2x80x94Boyce
The above patents show various paint rollers, each partially surrounded by a generally semi-cylindrical shield which moves along with the roller to shield the user and the surroundings from paint spatter.
In summary, this invention is a shield for a paint roller of the type having a roller support member with a roller on one end and a handle on the other end. The shield includes a bottom, sidewalls, backwall, and a handle extending rearward, all in a dust pan configuration. The handle is a cylinder forming a tunnel therealong, and includes a hinge along one side on which to open and close the handle, and a clasp on the opposite side to secure the handle in a closed condition. The shield handle opens and closes to grasp the roller handle, and to permit axial adjustment of the roller handle relative to the shield handle.